In Charge
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: Everything can change in a split second.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is the prologue or a one-shot. Haven't decided. Has traces of Grey's Anatomy, but it does take place in Boston. **

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"_Mommy, can we go out for ice cream tonight, please?" _

"_Alright, but you have to get Adam and Jade to actually eat dinner."_

"_That'll be easy."_

"_Oh really? How do you expect everyone to eat all their meat?"_

"_Bribe them with ice cream silly."_

_-.-_

Jane grabs Alice's bloody hands and leads her into the large emergency trauma room. Her shirt is plastered to her body with blood, but she's not sure whose blood it is. Adam and Jade are trying to catch up with her, but they're whisked away by two doctors to treat the large head wounds.

"Excuse me," Jane grabs the arm of one of the nurses, and tries to compose herself. "I need to find Maura Isles; can you tell me where she is?"

The look on his face says it all, and Jane wants to break down entirely. "She's in surgery currently ma'am, and I take it you're Jane Rizzoli. We've been expecting you. Please, let someone help you while you wait. I'll send doctors out regularly for updates." The young male leads Jane and Alice over to a bed, and Jane sits. She doesn't feel a thing, just numb. Alice sticks out her palm and a doctor starts pulling out glass.

"Do you know where my children are?" Jane says hoarsely to the frightened female doctor working on Alice. She feels the jagged cut on her cheek throb and a large piece of glass in her arm, but she's too focused on her family to feel for herself.

"What are their names?" The girl takes Jane's arm and calls over another doctor to pull out the large glass.

"Adam and Jade Rizzoli-Isles." Jane tries to decipher the looks on their faces, but comes to no conclusion.

"They're in trauma one and two, being treated for head and body wounds. Adam has a large gash on his neck that the doctors are trying to close, and Jade is being treated for a concussion and head gash. CT's are being run to check for internal bleeding." The blonde working on Alice pulls out on piece of glass. "We should take you down for scans as well. The opposite car was going over 100 miles an hour when it hit you. The damage could be quite extensive."

-.-

"_See Mommy, Jade and Alice ate everything. Can we get ice cream after we pick Mama up from work?"_

"_Did you finish your homework too?"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_You know that before we get your Mama, you have to have homework done."_

"_I know, but science is so boring. It's simple machines, emphasis on simple."_

"_You still have to finish it. I already checked Jade's math and Alice's spelling."_

"_My turn, huh?"_

"_Yup, so get cracking, and we'll go for ice cream after." _

_-.-_

Adam feels throbbing in his neck and a pain in his leg. He chases after Jane, but a doctor pulls him away. Jane must've told them about the accident. Jade clings to his hand, but the doctors pull them apart.

He looks at all his blood on Jade's hair and face, and he accepts that the doctors have to help him.

They take him to a room with a window, trying to close the wound on his neck and giving him shots because of all the cuts on his body.

"Who goes that fast in the evening?" He says out loud and watches a doctor shake his head.

"Morons do, that's who. The other driver was killed." The doctor says, pressing dressing to his leg.

"Good, I hope he gets punished. We're all hurt and he got off with a quick death. That's not fair. He should be put in prison." Adam pounds his fist on the bed and looks out the pane of glass to see Jane and Alice at the other side of the large room.

"Does it hurt to move your leg?" the doctor asks and Adam nods.

"We have to set a cast, and fix the broken bone. Son you might need surgery." Another doctor, with black hair says. Adam shakes his head.

"Ask my Mommy, she'll know what to do. She's a doctor too. She'll know how to fix this without needing surgery." Adam says. "And plays ask if Mama and Alice can come in here with me. Then we can go find Jade after the cast is set."

He watches as the doctors look at each other, but says nothing. Maybe he's too smart for them too.

"Who's your Mommy, little man?" A doctor with facial hair and black eyes asks him.

"Maura Isles." He says, crystal clear.

"She's in surgery too, and she's still alive. You can go in too, but we have to ask your Mama about it because you aren't in immediate danger. Where is she?" This doctor seems kind, and fun, like Zio Frankie.

Adam points out the window. "She's sitting with Alice. Jane Rizzoli."

-.-

"_Mommy, can we go for a bike ride before we pick Mama up from work?"_

"_Is everyone done homework and chores?"_

"_Yes, I've checked with Alice and Adam, and they're both finished."_

"_I'm a little tired tonight Jade, how about we go outside and play basketball instead?"_

"_Ok! But you're playing too right?"_

"_Of course, we can make teams tonight."_

"_But that's not fair, it's always you and Alice versus me and Adam."_

"_That's because you know Adam and I are the worst players. It's evenly divided."_

"_I know that."_

"_So why are you complaining?"_

"_I want to be on Alice's team this time."_

-.-

Jade's vision is blurring, and she's slurring her words. Her head hurts like crazy, and she's so thirsty.

"Excuse me, but may I have some water?" She asks a nurse, who get worried by her slurred speech and calls over another doctor. He shines a bright light in her eyes.

"It's a concussion. Jade, listen to me. My name is Dr. Robbins. I need you to lie perfectly still, and not move while we treat you. You can sleep if you want." The doctor says and Jade wants to nod, but she can't.

"Alright," She whispers. "What happened? I remember a car coming at my side of the car really fast, because it was a red light for him. And crunching. Now here. Where's here?"

"You're at a hospital Jade, just calm down and let us heal you."

"Where's Mommy? Her name is Maura Isles, and she had just picked up my Mama, Jane Rizzoli. We were eating ice cream. We were almost home. We live outside of Boston, in the suburbs." Jade gets a headache after rattling off all the details Jane told her to say if she got lost.

"Well, your Mommy is in surgery, your Mama is outside waiting for you. She's being treated with your sister."

"What about Adam, my brother. He's the oldest of us. He's in grade 4."

"I'll check for you, but right now, I need you to stop moving. Can you do that Jade?"

"Yes Doctor." Jade closes her eyes, away from the sparkling.

-.-

"_Hi Mama!" "Hi Mama!" "Mama, we're getting ice cream!"_

"_Hi Jane, how was your day."_

"_Boring, but that's a good thing. After that science project last night I could use the sleep." _

"_I got an A on that presentation Mama," _

"_Good for you, didn't I say that you would?"_

"_Grade 4 doesn't make public speaking easier."_

"_Mama, we're getting ice cream now. What do you want?"_

"_Where are we going Alice?"_

"_Mommy, where are we going?"_

"_Dairy Queen, a blizzard for you Jane?"_

"_Yeah, I could use the sugar. You don't get how dull this day was. I need something to boost my blood sugar." _

_-.-_

Jane looks at the clock on the wall, and it's almost 3 am. Everyone should've been asleep by now, but instead, they were being signed into a hospital. They've been here for hours.

"Mama, I don't want to be here. Take me home please." Alice clings to her, and Jane puts the bandaged arm around her.

"I can't Alice. Not yet. We have to wait for Mommy to get out of surgery." Jane whispers, taking Alice's bandaged hands and leading her down the hall to the CT scans. Alice clings to her, scared.

"I want Mommy now. Please Mama, you always know what to do. Please Mama," Alice clings to her, almost crying. The nurse behind Jane leads them into a room with the scanner and Alice hides behind Jane.

"Alice, you just need to do this on scan ok? Just lie perfectly still, like you're sleeping. Ok?" Jane picks Alice up, afraid to break down in front of her daughter and Alice nods.

"What's this for Mama?" Alice clings to Jane's neck as the tall woman lifts her up.

"It's to check to see if there's any damage to your insides." Jane whispers. "I have to go outside, because it's bad for me to be in here when you're being scanned, but you'll be ok. I'm just outside the door. Promise me you'll be a good girl"

Alice nods, crying silently. "Promise."

The girl lies down on the board, and Jane leaves the room. She leans against the door, and wants to break down. She can't, she has to be brave.

"Ms. Rizzoli?" Jane looks at a tall man in scrubs, and the look on his face is grim.

"What happened? Who is it?" Jane presses a fist to her chest, determined not to have a heart attack.

"Adam is ok, his vein is closed and he's in pediatrics with Jade. She has a slight concussion, and a head wound that will leave a small scar." The man says, very professional.

"And my wife?" Jane grabs the wall with a free hand, trying not to pass out.

"It's not looking good. She's still in surgery, with extensive internal bleeding. One leg was extremely mangled, and it had to be amputated. She's had internal bleeding around the intestines, and stomach area, and we had to drain one lung of blood." He stops as Jane starts to cry, her hands flying to cover her face.

"What else?" Jane gets out between sobs.

"I was working on her brain, while my colleagues were trying to keep her limbs. There was still major swelling. If she manages to wake up, ignoring the possibility of brain damage, it will be nothing short of a miracle." He finishes, looking at Jane, who can't stop crying.

"Who are you?" Jane finally inhales, and looks at him.

"Derek Shepard, head of Neurology." He says, ashamed.

Jane nods, finally managing to keep composer. "Thank you for this information."

-.-

"_Ok, Hot fudge sundae for Adam, Large regular cone for Jade, and chocolate dipped small cone for Alice."_

"_Thank you." "Thanks Mama," "Thanks."_

"_A blizzard for me and here's your slushie."_

"_Thank you Jane; would you like a sip."_

"_Don't mind if I do," _

"_Are we going straight home Mama,"_

"_That we are, little man. Why?"_

"_It's a new Transformers tonight; Mommy said she'd watched it with me."_

"_We'll be home by then, don't worry Adam."_

_-.-_

Jane sits on the edge of her children's bed, and watches the two sleep. Alice is in her lap, not wanting to leave her mama. The little girl is asleep as well, seeing as it's almost 5 am. Maura's surgery ran through the night, and Jane can't sleep, sick with worry.

"Please, please, give me a miracle here. I can't do this without Maura. I can't." Jane whispers to whoever's listening. "Please, I can't… I can't survive without her."

Jane looks at the three sleeping kids. Jade has her head bandaged, Adam has a stiff neck brace and bandages. Alice has the mitts of white on her hands. All four are covered in gauze and sterile tape from the cuts and gashes.

She hears a knock on the door, and turns to see the neuro surgeon from before, Shepard or something. His face is stone, and Jane can't tell what he wants to say.

"She's out of surgery; would you like to see her?" He whispers, eyeing the sleeping children. Jane lays Alice out at Jade's feet, and stands, her back cracking from being hunched for so long.

"Yes please." She gets up, and shuts the door to the children's room. All have something in their IV's and Jade and Adam are hooked up to machines.

They go into an elevator, and Jane realizes she's still wearing the bloody clothes. They were off for a while when she went for the CT scan, and got her back wounds dressed, but now they were back on.

The elevator dings, and Jane immediately sees the sign on the door. Maybe, a miracle happened. Maybe.

_Left – Recovery_

_Right – Intensive Care Unit _


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

_Left – Recovery _

_Right – Intensive Care Unit_

Jane closes her eyes, honestly afraid to look at where the doctor would head. She listens as he steps out of the elevator, silently mouthing pleas, and opens her eyes.

_Right – Intensive Care Unit_

She silently steps out of the elevator, following the black haired doctor down a hallway filled with closed doors, and glass walls. She feels the tears well as she looks at each patient in the bed, tube everywhere. Every time she walks by another room, she expects Maura to be lying in the bed, but it's just another nameless face.

He stops in front of a closed door, and Jane's stops cold. Of course it's at the end of the hall; the best rooms are always at the end. Only the best for Maura. She wraps her arms tightly around herself and nods, a motion to open the door. She the chart on the door, and tries to keep composed.

_Isles, Maura_

The door opens, and Jane can't help it. She cries. Maura is lying on the bed, her head bandaged, tubes flowing into her body and one to help her breathe.

"I'll give you a minute" Shepard leads her into the room, and shuts the door behind him. Jane leans against the wood, trying to breathe through the tears. This can't be happening, this isn't happening, this is one big nightmare.

Approaching Maura, Jane reaches out a shaky hand. Her hand brushes over Maura's and the IV sticking into the top of it, and Jane cries harder. There was a reason Maura didn't believe in a god; there isn't one. It's luck of the draw.

She sits on the bed, wanting to curl up to her wife, but she doesn't. She looks at Maura, and covers her eyes with the other hand. Her face is wet with tears, and her head is pounding, but she doesn't want to stop. Not now.

Wiping away tears, Jane sits, trying to keep her breath steady. She looks over the blanket, and notices the amputation they had to perform. She shakes her head slowly, and bites hard on her lip to keeping from screaming. She doesn't deserve any of this.

"Please, Maura, please. The kids are healthy, they made it. They're waiting for you. You have to make it." Jane knows she shouldn't even be sitting on the bed, but she doesn't care. She crosses her legs and holds Maura's limp hand with both of hers.

Looking down at herself, she's covered in blood and she can see tiny holes on her shirt from the glass cutting through it. Thoughts of the wreck cross her mind, and she can see everything in slow motion when she closes her eyes.

"Please Maura; I can't do this without you."

-.-

"_JANE WATCH OUT!" _

_The car flips, and there's screaming, so much screaming. The sickening crunch and smash of glass. _

_I can feel the blood pouring down my arm, and my hair in front of my eyes. I'm upside-down, being held in by my seatbelt. Maura's not saying anything. Why isn't she saying anything? _

_There's blood on my face, but from where. The mirrors are smashed, and Maura… oh god no… the door, it's digging into her stomach. There's so much blood. Why can't I move? Why can't I help? _

_Alice screams, and she dive forward, trying to pull Maura free. Her eyes are open, and there's blood coming out of her mouth. _

"_Jane … help…"_

_-.-_

Alice wakes up, at Jade's feet. Jane isn't here, and Alice wants to cry, but she doesn't. Now isn't the time to cry. It's time to be brave. People in hospitals have to be brave, because you don't come here unless it's bad. Really bad.

Jade has bandages, a lot. Adam has something on his neck, and Alice looks at herself to see all his blood on her. He was on the window side, behind Maura. Something cut his neck.

She rolls out of bed, and sees the white gauze gloves on her hands. The glass, that's right. She almost forgot about that.

It's to quiet for a hospital, and she wants to go find Maura, and Jane, and ask to go home. She doesn't want ice cream anymore; she never wants to see it again, ever. It caused this; she wanted ice cream and now everyone's in the hospital.

Alice freezes, and looks around nervously. No one knows it was her who did this, Adam and Jade are asleep and Jane hasn't said anything. She feels a lump in her throat and in her stomach and she grabs a metal bowl under the bed and pukes into it. Thank goodness her siblings are deep sleepers.

She curls into a ball, backed against the wall. She looks at all the blood on her clothes, and she wants to brush back her hair but the mitts won't let her. It's black and long and wavy, like Jane's.

"I didn't mean to cause this?" She whispers, to herself, but maybe someone else too. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry. I'll never ask for anything ever again. Never ever ever, I won't. I promise. Just let everyone be ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She rocks herself a little, whispering apologies for everything she's ever done, and mostly for this.

"I'll stop climbing onto the roof, Mommy hates that. And I'll stop sliding down the banister, Mommy doesn't like that either. She's scared I'll fall and hurt myself. I promise not to do anything Mommy doesn't like ever again. Just let her get through surgery please. Please, I promise, never again I'll ask for ice cream."

-.-

_Why aren't these paramedics working harder? Jade's in the backseat, and I can see blood coming out of her mouth, and cuts. So many cuts on everyone. _

_Adam's bleeding, he's pressing his hand to his neck but blood's coming out of every side. The paramedics already took Maura, she was the worst off. That door went into her stomach and leg. I feel…numb. Like this isn't happening. _

_The door is pried off my side, but there's really no damage, except for shattered windows. And the dent that the fire hydrant made when we were shoved into it._

_Jade pulls something out of her forehead and reaches for the paramedic who just pulled off her door. I can't speak. This just doesn't seem real. _

_-.-_

Adam opens his eyes weakly, looking at the white room.

"Am I in purgatory?" He says hoarsely, his throat is scratchy and he really wants some water.

"No, because you're with me. I'm positive I'm going to Purgatory when I die but I'm not sure where you're going," Jade says from the opposite bed and Adam hears the smile in her voice.

"Do you have to be so cynical? You're in grade 2." Adam says, and tries to move, but the neck brace is stopping him.

"Yes, it suits the atmosphere." Jade sits up slowly, making sure she isn't dislodging anything. "That leg brace suits you."

Adam looks at the huge metal contraption on his leg, and he sees a line going to it. The cast is set, the surgery must've happened while he was sleeping.

"I just want to go home." He murmurs, rubbing his eyes and looking at Alice asleep in a ball on the floor. "Where's Mommy? Is she out of surgery?"

"I don't know. I woke up and everyone was still sleeping. I don't know where Mama is either." Jade says quietly, almost afraid to speak.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't want to say what I think."

"Why not?"

"Because you tell me not to be so negative, so I'm being quiet."

"C'mon Jade, let's see if we're thinking the same thing."

Jade shakes her head, feeling a dizzy spell come over, and she wants to throw up. "Not now Adam," She gets out before puking into a bucket on the nightstand. "My head hurts."

Adam wants to nod, but he can't. He lays his head on the pillow again, trying to get comfortable. He's suddenly in a cold sweat and he doesn't know why. Nerves, it has to be nerves.

"I think Mommy got hurt real bad." Jade whispers,

"I agree."

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"So weigh the options, like you always say you do."

"I don't want to, not for this."

"Why?"

"Because I know what conclusion will be."

-.-

_We get to the hospital. Adam nearly jumps out of the ambulance, with paramedics chasing him. I walk inside, tearing off whatever tubes they put on me._

_Alice walks beside me, but I don't notice. She's quiet. They all are. It's so eerie, hearing three normally loud kids be hushed. It's dark out too._

_Adam is leaving a trail of blood behind him. We all are. I looked down at my shirt and see a million pieces of glass sticking out of it. It's red from blood, but I don't know whose blood it is. _

"_Where's Mommy?" Jade slurs out, and she's holding her head. Something's wrong. That chunk of metal left a huge gash on her forehead and something more. _

_I can't answer her, I don't know. I don't know._

_-.-_

Jane sits at Maura's bedside for the next three days. She watches as everything unfurls like a dream. Angela took Alice, who is discharged on the second day. No one has left the hospital yet.

She can't sleep, she can't eat, she's a walking wreck. She can't remember the last time she had her bandages changed, but it has to be recent.

Maura's heart had stopped 6 times, in 3 days. Her brain activity is non-existent, and all the tubes going in and out were supplying nutrients. Jane knows what the inevitable is, but she didn't want to see what would happen.

It's the fourth night in the hospital. Adam goes in for surgery and came out with a full leg cast. Jade was discharged. Jane wants to go see how Adam is doing, but she doesn't want to leave Maura's side, just in case.

Jane paces for a while. It's almost midnight, and she is delusional due to lack of sleep. She's probably slept a total of 5 hours over the course of the 4 days. She can't tell reality apart from her nightmares, and she wants everything to go back to normal.

-.-

_I take Alice's hand after the CT scan, and she wants to find Jade and Adam. I don't know where to go, and I try to make my way to a nurses station without bumping into someone. _

_Alice asks where her siblings are, I can barely get the words out. I probably sound like a nutcase, but I really don't care. This is like a lucid dream, it's all real but at the same time, it isn't. _

_I open the door, and the kids are lying in beds, with metal contraptions around them. I want to break down; they're safe, and alive, just sleeping. They don't have the tube to help them breathe, only IV's. _

_I just want to sleep now, and wake up in my bed, with Maura beside me. Like every other morning. Please, let this be a dream. _

-.-

Jane sips on her water, sitting on Maura's bed again. Pacing is making her feel like she's about to faint. She just looks at Maura, half aware of everything going on.

Maura looks so sick; like she's harboring so much pain. Jane just wants her to wake up, and the beginning of this ordeal will be over. The first step is for Maura to just wake up.

Jane grasps Maura's hand, and kisses it. She's so tired; she thinks she's going to start hallucinating soon. The lack of sleep is getting to her. Jane stares at Maura's porcelain face. The smaller woman looks so calm. Jane knows she has her emotions laid bare now, and she feels the tears run silently down her cheeks.

The doctors said it would soon be time to pull the plug on the life support. Jane tries not to break down now as she thinks of it. She wipes away the tears and stands up, still holding Maura's hand. She kisses Maura's cheek softly, trying hard not to pass out from exhaustion. She fights to hold back tears.

Maybe it's a hallucination, but it seems so real. Maura's eyes weakly open for a spilt second, and Jane can't mistake what she saw in them for anything else. She's awake, that's what Jane has been praying for, but Jane's so tired, she's about to collapse.

Then Jane realizes what she sees in Maura's eyes, she truly reads the emotions.

_I love you_

_I'm sorry_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is much shorter than the other chapters, but I like it. **

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Day 1

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

Alice sits on the floor, almost asleep. Jade lies on the bed beside Jane, asleep. Adam hoists his cast onto a chair, and reads.

_-.-_

"_Do you think she'll wake up?"_

"_Of course she will Alice,"_

"_How do you know Adam? Mommy hasn't woken up yet."_

"_Because Mama had less extensive damage. She collapsed because she's tired."_

"_So she needs to sleep to wake up."_

"_Exactly."_

_-.-_

Day 2

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

Adam crunches on an apple, it's nearly midnight. Jade is asleep again. Alice is curled up beside her.

_-.-_

"_Jade, how come we haven't seen Mommy?"_

"_I don't know Alice."_

"_Is she sleeping too?"_

"_I don't know Alice._

"_Maybe we could see her? Do you know the room number?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW ALICE! Leave me alone!" _

_-.-_

Day 3

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

Adam listens as the sound of heart monitors lull him to sleep. Alice is curling beside Jane, asleep. Jade is pacing.

_-.-_

"_Did you really have to get so pissed off with her? Mommy's probably not going to wake up and Mama's knocked out. She's scared._

"_We're all scared Adam, she doesn't get special treatment."_

"_It's not special treatment when Alice is crying, Jade."_

"_I don't care, I've been crying but no one notices. I don't make it public."_

"_You're older than her. She needs a little time. "_

_._

_._

_._

"_Adam, you sound like Mommy"_

_-.-_

Day 4

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

Jane groggily opens her eyes. She looks around the room to see Adam and Jade playing cards on a night side table.

"Hi Mama," Jade smiles, rushing to hug her. Adam turns, and smiles sadly.

"How did you sleep" He says,

"It was restful." Jane smiles. Everything was a dream, one big nightmare. "Where's your Mommy?"

Adam keeps his emotions in check, and shrugs. "Nonna wants to see you first."

-.-

"_Adam, I want Mommy back."_

"_I know you do Alice."_

"_Why won't she wake up?"_

"_I can't tell you Alice."_

"_Is it a secret? I can keep secrets Adam,"_

"_I know, but I can't tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know."_

-.-

Jane looks up and sees Angela in the door to the room. She sits up, feeling the IV stick uncomfortably into her hand.

"Hi Ma," Jane says, and Angela comes into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Angela shakes her head slightly. Jane still must be on the painkillers, because she's grinning like a fool. Angela knows Jane must believe that the wreck was a dream.

"Hi Janie, how are you feeling?" Angela manages to get out without breaking down.

"I'm good, where's Maura?" Jane looks back in the doorway, expecting Maura to show up in one of her many dresses and heels. It was all a dream, that night was a horrible dream.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Angela looks at Jane.

Everything hits her, like a ton of bricks.

-.-

"_Adam, what are they doing? Why is Nonna crying?"_

"_Don't worry Alice; just hug me tighter if you want to."_

"_Where's Jade?"_

"_She's probably with Mama, why?"_

"_Shouldn't she be here too?"_

"_She doesn't want to be."_

_-.-_

"What happened?" Jane says, feeling a gaping hole form in her stomach. That wreck… it was just a nightmare… but then why was she here.

"Jane, Maura's heart stopped again." Angela says, taking Jane's hand to feel her pull it back.

"So they got it beating again. They did that for the other times where it stopped." One hand flew to her mouth, and Jane was afraid she'd break down again.

Angela shakes her head, biting her lip slightly. How do you do this? How can she tell Jane about Maura?

"Jane. I'm so sorry."

-.-

"_Jade, where were you?"_

"_Nowhere, I was nowhere. We're nowhere. We're not here."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't know Adam."_

"_So why do you say you're nowhere."_

"_Because I feel numb. Is that possible?"_

"_Of course it is. I feel it too."_

"_But I don't feel anything. I don't feel real." _

-.-

"Jane…" Angela begins, seeing Jane try hard not to break down.

"Don't say it Ma, don't you dare say it." Jane manages to sputter out, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. "Don't say it… it's not true… it can't be…"

"Listen to me Jane…" Angela tries to get Jane to look at her, but Jane's eyes are shut, and she shakes her head slightly to Angela's words

"No, she's not… she can't be… no…" Jane pounds the mattress, refusing to believe what she's being told.

She knows it's coming. She can't believe it. She doesn't want to. It's not real.

"Jane, Maura died three nights ago."


End file.
